warrior_cats_the_teller_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigerstar
"You're no leader Tigerstar, you never where." Firestar to Tigerstar, The Last Hope. Page 321 TIGERSTAR IS A DARK BROWN TABBY WITH AMBER EYES. Into The Wild This needs adding to, there's space for you to add anything. Tigerclaw is seen bringing Redtail's dead body back into the camp, along with his injured apprentice, Ravenpaw. He tells the clan that Oakheart killed Redtail, but he avenged Redtail by killing Oakheart. He walks over to Spottedleaf and asks if Ravenpaw is going to be OK, he spent a lot of time training him, and doesn't want it to go to waste. Spottedleaf tells him that he needs to have patience, and that he can't argue with a medicine cat. Tigerclaw says that he never would argue with her, and walks away. Tigerclaw is later seen saying to Firepaw that Lionheart and himself will share his training. Tigerclaw watches Firepaw stalk, and says that he's better than Ravenpaw, despite his mentor. Ravenpaw doesn't reply and Tigerclaw walks away again. Tigerclaw is later seen at the Gathering. When Brokenstar requested that his clan should be allowed to hunt on their territory, Tigerclaw is livid and shouts curses at him. When the turmoil comes down Tigerclaw mumbles a curse to himself. Tigerclaw accompanies Bluestar to Mothermouth. He orders Ravenpaw and Graypaw to guard the hole. When they are inside, Tigerclaw even is a bit afraid of the darkness down in the cave. Tigerclaw fights bravely in the battle between Shadowclan. But is convinced that Yellowfang took Frostfur's kits and tries to track her down. He is stopped by Firepaw and Graypaw. Firepaw later sees Tigerclaw telling Bluestar that Lionheart is dead. Bluestar is heartbroken. She names Tigerclaw as the new deputy. Tigerclaw offers Bluestar two bodyguards; Darkstripe and Longtail. Tigerclaw tells Darkstripe and Longtail that Ravenpaw was a traitor, and they plan to kill him. Firepaw rescues Ravenpaw and makes enemy of Tigerclaw. Fire and Ice Tigerclaw is starting to become a trustworthy deputy. His first part is when he argues about Fireheart and Graystripe getting an apprentice, Bluestar doesn't doubt her idea. When the ceremony takes place, Tigerclaw looks cold and unfaithfully at Fireheart. Later, a gathering takes place. Bluestar tells the other leaders that they can't hunt on Windclan ground, and Windclan must come home. Tigerclaw yowls agreement to his leader and say that Windclan can't be forgotten, there has to be four clans. Fireheart and Graystripe are sent to get Windclan to their old territory. Tigerclaw looms over Fireheart and asks him where Graystripe has been. Fireheart says he doesn't know. Tigerstar doesn't have any main parts after that, but is seen fighting bravely when Brokenstar invaded their territory. After the battle, he tries to cajole with Bluestar and say that they shouldn't shelter Brokenstar, his efforts are futile. Forest of Secrets Tigerclaw is first seen growling that we are afraid to admit that the clan is sheltering Brokentail. Bluestar calmly replies that there is no need to go looking for trouble. Tigerclaw snorts and pads away. Tigerclaw is waiting for Graystripe and Fireheart outside the camp and asks where they have been. Fireheart innocently says hunting, but they didn't catch anything. Tigerclaw is not fooled and says that they are both fully fed. He takes them to Bluestar and tells her that they have not been putting the clan first. Bluestar tells Tigerclaw to leave her den. Tigerclaw 's next main part is he asks were Graystripe had been when he came back into the camp. Graystripe dropped a vole and said hunting. Tigerclaw states that he is away to often for his liking. Fireheart later goes on a patrol with Graystripe. They cross into Riverclan territory and have to start feeding them. When they're coming back, they see Cloudkit on the rocks. Cloudkit asks why they were in Riverclan territory, Tigerclaw appears and asks the same question. He takes them to Bluestar, and she punishes them by making them do apprentice jobs. Tigerclaw assigns Longtail as Fireheart and Graystripe's mentor. Tigerclaw takes them to the river. He tells Fireheart to check the branch is safe. Fireheart climbs on the branch and walks across slowly. Tigerclaw suddenly calls Fireheart to get back, the branch broke and Fireheart fell in the river. Longtail saves him. Tigerclaw gave Fireheart a hateful glance, then walked away. On the way to the Gathering, Bluestar has to cross the Shadowclan border. They are spotted by Nightstar and are outnumbered. Cinderfur says that they might be here to spy and Tigerclaw claims that they are nowhere near their camp, and growls at the Shadowclan deputy. Nightstar says that he wants Thunderclan at the Gathering and lets them pass. At the Gathering, Nightstar says that Brokentail isn't dead and Thunderclan are sheltering him. Tallstar challenges Bluestar and calls her a traitor. Tigerclaw faces Deadfoot and snarls at him. After the Gathering, Shadowclan and Windclan attack the camp. Tigerclaw fights Nightstar, who, at a very old age, was still a formidable opponent. Nightstar scrapes Tigerclaw against his back and pushes his claws into his arms. Tigerclaw batters him and shakes free, he leaps on Nightstar and hooks his claws in his shoulder. Later on, Tigerclaw fends Tallstar away from Brokentail. The battle ends there. Tigerclaw is seen leading a pack of rouges to Thunderclan camp, he puts up a fake fight and makes his way to the leaders den. He attack s Bluestar but is knocked away by Fireheart. Fireheart fends him to a corner. Tigerclaw says that he'd waited a long time for this and leaped and Fireheart. Fireheart whipped to a side and shoved Tigerclaw away. Tigerclaw says that he should come and find out how a real warrior fights. Fireheart pounces and cuts Tigerclaw's belly open, he pins him down and asks Bluestar and Graystripe to help him. Tigerclaw was taken out while Fireheart disclosed his secrets to the clan. Tigerclaw is exiled. He asks Darkstripe, Longtail and Dustpelt to come with him, they all refused.Then he vows revenge and threatens Fireheart, then disappears into the brambles. Rising Storm Rising Storm has Tigerclaw briefly appearing and killing Runningwind on the Thunderpath. Fireheart chases Whitethroat onto the Thunderpath, and a monster ran him over. Tigerclaw challenges Fireheart and asks is chasing cats to death the best he can do. Fireheart hurls himself at Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw is pinned down, he whips to one side, but couldn't shake himself free. Fireheart lunges, but Tigerclaw avoids and striked him down. He whispers that he is going to kill Fireheart. Then a Riverclan patrol comes and helps Thunderclan, Tigerclaw is knocked away by Graystripe and he is driven off. A Dangerous Path Tigerclaw; now Tigerstar, is the new leader of Shadowclan. He reports that Shadowclan is growing strong, and Oakpaw is now Oakfur. Tallstar welcomes Tigerstar but has some indifference about Brokentail's rouges. Tigerstar replies that all they were doing was following their leader. Tallstar is satisfied, and backs down. Tigerstar isn't seen until the next Gathering. Tallstar is accused of stealing prey by Bluestar. Tigerstar interjects and defends Tallstar, Bluestar tells him to keep out of it. Tigerstar, at the next Gathering reports that Shadowclan is strong. Then he asks Thunderclan about his kits, Bramblepaw and Tawnpaw. Tigerstar demands that they be given to Shadowclan, Bluestar refuses and says that these are Thunderclan kits. Tigerstar blurts out that Thunderclan have a poor training record One kit eaten by a hawk. An apprentice killed by dogs. One other rampaged by them. Then he says that it wouldn't be the first time that Thunderclan have handed over kits to another clan. Tigerstar forces Fireheart to the dog leader and says it's over. Graystripe draws him back to a corner, and Tigerstar can't move. He overhears that Bluestar is Mistyfoot and Stonefur's mother, then runs away. The Darkest Hour Tigerstar is seen at a gathering, telling Firestar and Tallstar that Shadowclan and Riverclan have joined to make Tigerclan, and asks them to join as well. Tallstar calls Tigerstar a piece of Fox-Dung. And Firestar refuses, Tigerstar pretends to be hurt and says that they can think about his offer, or Tigerclan will crush them. Tigerstar stands at the top of the Bonehill and orders Jaggedtooth to fetch the prisoners. Stonefur and Greystripe's kits are dragged out. Tigerstar says that these are half-clan crowfood and should be killed. He orders Stonefur to kill Stormpaw and Featherpaw. Stonefur refuses and says that Tigerstar would have to kill him first. Tigerstar tells Darkstripe to kill the blue-grey warrior, but he fails. Blackfoot finishes it. Mudclaw staggers into Thunderclan camp and tells Firestar that Tigerclan is attacking their camp. When they get their, Tigerstar killed Gorsepaw. Tallstar tells Firestar that Tigerstar left a message for him, they could join his clan or die. Later, Tigerstar is killed by Scourge. Sunset Tigerstar is training Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost to be better warriors, but it was actually to kill Firestar. When Brambleclaw is forced to make a decision to kill Firestar, Tigerstar appears and says, KILL HIM. The Sight Tigerstar and Hawkfrost ask Jaypaw to train with them in the Dark Forest. Spottedleaf appears and says that Jaypaw should refuse. Tigerstar says that she shouldn't be crossing the border. Spottedleaf says that she has the permission of Starclan, and Tigerstar asks if they had sent Jaypaw as well. Dark River Tigerstar appears and trains Lionpaw in sessions when he was fighting with Berrypaw. Lionpaw used the move and it worked. Brambleclaw later said that Tigerstar's treachery hid his warrior skills. He also told Lionpaw that he should stop seeing Heatherpaw. Eclipse Tigerstar hears Lionpaw telling him about the prophecy and taunts him badly. But later when Lionpaw stands up to him and says that he isn't needed any more, Tigerstar attacks him. Long Shadows Tigerstar is seen standing over Heatherpaw's body, who is dead. And tells Lionblaze that all traitors deserve to die. Sunrise In the prologue, Lionblaze fights Tigerstar for a brief time. Fading ehcoes Tigerstar orders Hawkfrost to recruit Ivypool. He is then seen appearing time to time during Ivypool's training with Hawkfrost. Night Whispers Tigerstar's main bit is when he comes out and tells Brokenstar not to harm Flametail, Brokenstar agrees but says that he does not trust Ivypool. Tigerstar disagrees and says that Ivypool will be on their side when the battle comes. The Last Hope Tigerstar is seen fighting Firestar. Firestar kills him and Tigerstar's body vanished. Ivypool shouts that Tigerstar is gone. Family Father: Pinestar Mother: Leopardfoot Uncle: Patchpelt Sister: Nightkit, Mistkit Mate: Sasha, Goldenflower Son: Hawkfrost, Bramblestar Daughter: Mothwing, Tawnypelt Daughter-in-law: Squirrelflight Grandchildren-in-law: Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf Neice-in-law: Leafpool Nephew-in-law: Crowfeather Brother-in-law: Firestar